


HTCFABA Extended Ending

by SupernaturallyObsessed



Series: How to Care for a Broken Archangel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seriously guys this is just smut, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyObsessed/pseuds/SupernaturallyObsessed
Summary: The smutty extended ending to my story How to Care for a Broken Archangel. If smut isn't your thing the original story still has an perfectly good ending.Since this is PWP it technically makes sense without reading Part 1 but I'd definitely suggest reading the rest of the story first.





	HTCFABA Extended Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Ask and you shall receive. Enjoy ;)
> 
> [This picks up exactly where Part 1 left off]

Gabriel’s lips met Sam’s in a frantic kiss as soon as they were in the hunter’s bedroom. When they broke apart for air Sam closed and locked the door just in case Dean and Castiel made it back early.

“In the future, if you want to top, I am totally on board for that, but tonight I hope you’re okay bottoming because I’ve been wanting to fuck you for far too long,” Gabriel said, shoving Sam’s plaid shirt down his arms. Sam groaned and started to move a little faster to take his clothes off.

“Yes, Gabriel. Please.”

“Mmm I like the sound of that,” Gabriel admitted. He turned Sam around a little and then shoved him back onto the bed. “Finish getting undressed.” While the archangel watched Sam take off his clothes he worked on getting naked himself. Next time they could take things slow and be romantic. Tonight he needed to fuck Sam hard and fast.

“Here,” Sam dug through the small dresser by his bed and pulled out a bottle of lube. He tossed it over to Gabriel and then started taking off his pants.

“And what does sweet, little Sammy use this for?” Gabriel teased. He finished getting out of his clothes and then climbed onto the bed between Sam’s spread legs. Both of their cocks were painfully hard already and they’d barely done anything more than kissing. Gabriel noticed Sam starring at his cock and winked. “Like what you see?”

“I do, but I think I’ll like feeling it inside me even more,” Sam said slyly, trying to tease Gabriel back.

“Tut, tut,” the archangel said. He snapped open the lube bottle and poured some of the liquid onto his fingers. “Never smart to tease a trickster, Sam.”

“What are you going to do about it?” Sam asked, trying not to squirm on the bed as Gabriel circled his asshole with a lube slick finger.

“This.” Gabriel quickly pushed his finger fully into Sam, making the hunter call out from the pleasurable burn.

“Holy crap,” Sam said blissfully. “Please, Gabriel, I need more.”

“Tell me what you want, Sam. Tell me all about it and I’ll give it to you.” The archangel started moving his finger in and out slowly and carefully. Rough sex was fine but actually causing bodily harm was not.

“I want you to fuck me on your fingers.” Sam rolled his hips a little to prove his point. “Stretch me out so that I can take your cock. Then fill me up with your big dick and fuck me hard before you cum inside me. Don’t worry about a condom. I’m clean and I want to feel everything.” Gabriel moaned loudly as he shoved a second finger inside of Sam.

“You’ve got a dirty mouth there, kiddo,” Gabriel said. “Maybe I’ll have to fill that up sometime too.”

“Later,” Sam begged. “I need to feel you. Please.” The hunter was surprised at how quickly and Gabriel had him right on the edge. He never begged this easily.

“It’s the bond,” the archangel answered. “It’s trying to encourage us to fully complete it.” Sam realized that actually made sense and was so lost in pleasure when a third finger was slipped inside him that he didn’t even pay attention to the fact that Gabriel had read his mind somehow. “You’re so greedy for it, aren’t you?” Gabriel teased. He loved this. Having Sam, his bonded, writhing in pleasure from his touch was an amazing feeling.

Sam just nodded, too blissed out to speak. When he felt fingers rub against his prostate he closed his eyes and groaned. “More, Gabriel,” the hunter pleaded. “I’m ready. Fuck me.”

Gabriel pulled his fingers back and instantly cleaned the extra lube off with a hint of grace. Then he worked his way back up Sam’s body and pulled his head up for a heated kiss.

“You are so amazing, kiddo, and I can’t believe you’re mine,” the archangel said in a surprise moment of sweetness. He rested his forehead against Sam’s for a moment to give them both a quick break to cool down before the real party got started.

“Ugh, Gabriel, we can say the sappy shit later,” Sam said, kissing the archangel once again. “Just get in me already.” Gabriel chuckled.

“Like I said; greedy.” He pulled back, lubed up his cock, and then wrapped Sam’s legs around his waist. “Fine. You asked for it.” 

As soon as he finished the sentence Gabriel slammed inside of Sam’s empty hole, giving the man just enough time to adjust before he started thrusting fast and hard. He gripped Sam’s hips, making sure to line up perfectly with the mark he had left on the hunter’s skin. Touching the bond mark sent a spark through both of them and made things feel even better.

“Crap, you’re so tight, Sam. You take me so well,” Gabriel said, continuing his thrusts. “How’s it feel to finally have my big cock filling you up just like you’ve been begging for?”

“So good,” Sam cried. Between the amazing sex and the emotions he was feeling through the bond the hunter was overwhelmed. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer and Gabriel could tell.

“Open your eyes Sam,” the archangel demanded. “Look at me and I’ll let you cum.” Sam snapped his eyes open, the promise of being allowed to come too great to ignore.

Gabriel met Sam’s lust blown eyes and quickly moved a hand to the hunter’s cock.

“Come whenever you want, Sam,” he said. It only took another few seconds before the hunter was doing exactly that, hitting both of their chests with cum. Gabriel watched as Sam climaxed and then followed soon after, filling the hunter with his hot seed.

For a moment both Gabriel and Sam stayed exactly where they were, panting, even though Gabriel didn’t really need to breathe. Finally Gabriel slowly pulled out and Sam winced a little. The archangel summoned a wet washcloth and wiped away the cum they both had on their skin. Once they were clean enough for the time being Gabriel tossed the washcloth somewhere and snuggled up with his human.

“Sammy?” Gabriel asked hesitantly after a few minutes of peaceful silence.

“Hmm?”

“I…I love you. I know you’re probably not ready to say that and that’s totally fine but I wanted you to know since we’re bonded now and everything because I figured honesty is important and I…”

“Gabe?” Sam said, laughing at the archangel’s nervous rambling.

“Yeah?”

“I love you too.” Gabriel smiled and pulled Sam closer for a slow kiss.

“We should probably get dressed before our brothers come back,” he said with a laugh. Sam pouted a little which only made Gabriel laugh more.

“Five more minutes?” Gabriel smiled and leaned forward to kiss Sam’s forehead.

“Five more minutes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the love and attention you've given this series! Over 2000 hits and more than 100 kudos. Wow!


End file.
